It's not An Error (Vikturi)
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Alfa con Omega, Beta con Beta, es la forma en que fue criada y no le importa. Ella no desea a un Omega, tampoco desea a un hombre sea cual sea su casta. Ella desea a esa Alfa japonesa de hechizante patinar, porque sabe que solo ella la puede entender. One shot AU Pairing: Viktuuri [Alpha!Viktoria Nikiforov x Alpha!Yuuri Katsuki] Advertencia: Genderbender, Yuri, Lemon


_Permiteme_ _el lujo de poder derretirme alrededor de tu cuerpo, rodearlo y sentir cada parte de ti, poderte dar mis caricias y añadir un beso para iniciar este gran momento._

 **IT'S NOT AN ERROR**

Su crianza podía contarse como una bastante normal en los niños de su país, en la mayoría del mundo en realidad. Había un simple orden cuadrado: Alfa con Omega, Omega con Alfa, Beta con Beta y así metafóricamente sencillo. El problema venía a que con lo estricto de sus costumbres no podía llevar a cabo esto.

Es una Alfa, de muy alta casta cabe destacar. No gustaba de los omegas que son presentados a ella a modo de pretendiente, tampoco empatiza con ningún otro Alfa por más amable que este pueda ser con ella. Al poco tiempo descubrió que le gusta, que la hace sentir cómoda y relajada, eso son, específicamente las mujeres.

Incluso recuerda cuando se lo confesó a sus padres, sincerándose con ellos para detener el proceso de buscar un pretendiente, la paliza que proporcionaron no tuvo comparación. Ella misma debe admitir que es un poco extraño fijarse en _mujeres_ siendo como es el mundo, donde la casta importa más que el género.

 _En todos lados menos en Rusia._

Viktoria Nikiforov tuvo este problema durante toda su adolescencia y buena parte de su adultez, una vez independiente de su familia pudo salir quién quiso, en su mayoría Betas y Omegas, todas diferentes de actitud y rasgos, destacando por lo general en sus ojos claros y cabellos usualmente rubios o castaños cenizos. Es feliz estando con ellas, compartir genero la hace conocedora de que puntos son sensibles, de que les gusta y que no.

La diferencia vino en las intenciones, para su desgracia. Su estatus de Leyenda en el Patinaje artístico Femenino trajo consigo a las personas interesadas, en su mayoría quieren tomar provecho de su casta para atar de por vida, cosa inútil pues bastante precaución tiene al respecto; algunos otros pocos casos en los que salía con otra alfa, sufriendo la desgracia de que no fue más que una especie de experimento y luego irse con un Omega.

Su vida amorosa está simplemente por los suelos, muchas opciones, todas igual de _horribles_ por lo que acarrearían a su vida desolada, no tenía más que a Makkachin, su hermoso caniche al que mima sin ninguna clase de reparo.

Tiene amigos por supuesto, en su mayoría en el oficio. Christopher Giacometti, Yuri Plisetsky, Mila Bobichieva, Georgi Popovich... Y ya no había más, muchos conocidos, pocos cercanos, nada realmente relevante.

 _Se siente muy sola._

Incluso patinar había sido vuelto algo muy monótono, competía por competir, su ego que es lo único que se mantiene vivo y distinguiéndola de un ser perfecto. A pesar de esto no encuentra oponente ¿De que sirve competir si nadie logra pisar sus talones? Que su pasión se vea revivida, a forzarla a desesperarse por demostrar lo que en sus primeros años mostró.

—No sé que me pone más nerviosa, estar de primera o que tú seas la última en patinar. —saco la lengua para demostrar la jugarreta a la peli plata. Rió en respuesta, cruzándose de brazos, usando su chaqueta en blanco con detalles rojos, debajo de esto su traje de patinaje en rosa y purpura.

—Hay más patinadoras Mila, no solo yo. —enredaba su cabello en uno de sus mechones de extenso cabello plateado.

—Tu eres mi mayor riesgo, que te puedo decir. —alzó las manos, caminando en dirección a los camerinos a arreglar un poco su peinado ya desecho. Viktoria se quedó en la entrada a las gradas, esperando que su momento llegara, aún faltaban dos patinadoras más.

Pasó Jean, Sala... Ninguna de las dos llamó su atención, las consideraba profesionales y bastante talentosas, _algo ya muy visto_ , podían hacerlo muy bien y aun así seguía siendo insuficiente para captar su atención. Se recostó de la baranda, la siguiente patinadora no la conocía, ni siquiera recordaba el nombre a pesar de haber escuchado de ella.

En un primer momento lo primero que atrajo su atención fue su aroma, bastante fuerte pero dulce, una especie de mezcla particular inexistente en un Alfa, debía serlo sin duda alguna, su contextura delicada y fuerte lo hacía pensar. Cabello negro corto, muy corto, casi como un varón.

—Yuuri Katsuki...—murmuro viendo el cinto de las pantallas, cerró un ojo al momento en que la chica impactó violentamente al suelo, la vio recuperarse y seguir con su rutina, muy hermosa, siendo opacada por las caídas y pocos aciertos en los altos, para que engañarnos.

Sin embargo, no quito lo mucho que disfruto de su presentación, su rostro con expresión de clara decepción por cómo culmino lo que debió ser su mayor esfuerzo en la temporada. Una pena, de no ser por los saltos, hubiera tenido una oportunidad muy grande.

—Yuuri...—volvió a murmurar, observándola cuando recibió su puntaje, el más bajo y que la colocaba de inmediato como último lugar. Sonrió para si misma, tenía una buena corazonada en cuanto a ella por algún motivo desconocido.

La sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago similar a lo que describen los Alfas de ver a su Omega destinado, quién sabe, la japonesa podía ser interesante, solo debía _acercarse_ un poco.

...

— ¿Yuuri? Si he hablado con ella, es muy tímida, apenas logré que me saludara. —subió la cremallera de su chaqueta, con la medalla de tercer lugar guindando en su cuello, el ramo de flores reposaba en uno de los bancos.

—Ya veo ¿Sabes si tiene algo?

—Viktoria, descansa un poco. —rió con diversión. —Acabas de romper con Rachel y ya estás buscando a alguien de nuevo.

—No puedes comparar a Rachel con Yuuri, al menos a simple vista son totalmente distintas. —afirmó haciendo una rememoración a la chica. Omega, de cabello rubio, grandes ojos grises y muy bajita, la cual ya contaba con una pareja cabe destacar.

—Eso es cierto, Yuuri es mucho más decente. Es más amiga de Phailin Chulanont ¿La conoces? Tal vez deberías preguntar a ella al respecto. —sugirió con una suave sonrisa. Viktoria rodó los ojos, claro que conocía a la morena adicta a las selfies, solo que una conversación con ella terminaba en una sesión de fotos, no como que molestara, pero quería información.

—Anciana. —giró sobre sus talones, encontrándose con la adolescente rubia de ojos verdes y cara de ira eterna. — ¿Disfrutando de tu última victoria?

—No creo que lo sea Yuri~ tengo mucha confianza en mí misma. —aseguro sonriendo tan estúpidamente como pudo, a sabiendas del desagrado que hacía en la otra alfa. — ¿ya nos vamos?

—Aja...—tomó su maleta, caminando junto a la rubia. — ¿Conoces a Yuuri Katsuki?

—Para qué quieres conocer a esa fracasada. —bufó con el ceño aún más fruncido. —Quedó última.

—Nunca es malo conocer gente nueva Yuri. Si ha llegado hasta aquí es porque talento tiene ¿La viste? Fue muy hermoso...—su tono soñador hizo resoplar a la rubia con fastidio, un poco hastiada. —Ella también es linda ¿no lo crees?

—No es para tanto.

Yakov daba uno de sus tantos regaños y sermones a la rubia, quién como de costumbre había hecho lo que le dio en gana en su respectiva presentación, no le sorprendería que hiciera más de lo permitido según su categoría. En lo que esperaba la finalización de aquella discusión un aroma muy familiar la hizo girarse, topándose con una hinchada Yuuri Katsuki, al cual ignora soberanamente a quién la persigue bombardeando preguntas. Yuuri alzó la mirada del suelo, fijándose en su persona.

—Hola. —saludo sonriente, notando que un sonrojo se expandía por su rostro y su aroma se hacía más dulce. — ¿Quieres una foto? —ofreció más por deseo propio que por notar ganas en la chica, una especie de rara corazonada la hacía creer que se trata de una seguidora.

— ¡Espera Yuuri! —un hombre de cabello castaño, Celestino si no recordaba mal, siguió a la japonesa que ignoro sin reparo a la rusa, pasando por su lado y permitiendo a su vez que su olor entrara aún más profundo en las fosas nasales de la alfa ya ansiosa.

—Oh oh...—Mila dio un tironcito a la manga de Yuri, la cual miro con aburrimiento, el grito de Yakov taladraba su oído.

—¿Qué?

—Tiene _esa_ mirada...—señaló a la peli plata de rostro enamoradizo.

—Como sea. —restó importancia al asunto aparte de su poco interés por los flechazos constantes y nuevo de la peli plata.

* * *

— ¿Cómo te sientes? Te ves pálida. —comentó cogiendo la maleta de recién llegada, la cual se deshacía de su bufanda.

—Sabes que los aviones me ponen un poco mal, sobre todo cuando son tantas horas. —sonrió débilmente a su hermana que negó con la cabeza. —Es bueno verte de nuevo, hace mucho que... no volvía.

—Lo mismo puedo decir, es lindo tener a la Alfa más torpe de todo Japón. —Yuuri hizo un puchero ante el comentario, sus mejillas más gordas que hace un tiempo en el GPF sin duda. —Eso me recuerda, que tanto comiste, te veo la panza aún bajo el abrigo.

—Estuve muy ansiosa, exámenes, proyectos, noches sin dormir, más de las usuales. —respondió evitando por completo el verdadero motivo por el cual comenzó a comer como un animal salvaje. Mari ladeo la cabeza, comprendía que se pudiera sentir deprimida y avergonzada al respecto, pero ocultárselo es un poco cruel. — ¿te ayudo en algo? —una vez fuera el abrigo se pudo apreciar la considerable masa acumulada, deshaciendo la imagen de patinadora esbelta.

—Deberías descansar por hoy, tampoco hay demasiados clientes. —dejó la maleta a un lado de la cama, la habitación llena de posters con la estrella del patinaje artístico seguía dando escalofríos a la Beta. —Yuuri quiero que me seas sincera y me digas si te sientes bien, a diferencia de Mamá yo no puedo olerte.

—Estoy bien. —insistió acomodando sus lentes, al agacharse se dio un golpe que los descoloco de su lugar.

—Tu cabello largo dice otra cosa.

—Es un... Simple cambio, no creo que sea para tanto. —tocó por inercia la cola de caballo negra, considerablemente largo. —Sabes que crece muy rápido.

—Si tú lo dices, puedes hablar conmigo si necesitas ayuda... ¿Irás a Patinar? Yuko estará alegre de verte.

—Ahora no tengo muchas ganas de ir...

—Oh... Dentro de un rato te traeré Katsudon, no te duermas. —indicó saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Se dejó caer en la cama, quitándose los lentes un momento y viendo el techo sin más que respirar suavemente. No tenía ganas de nada, solo de comer y comer, deseando con todas sus fuerzas olvidar el GPF, donde hizo la mayor vergüenza de toda su carrera y peor aún, frente a su mayor admiración de toda la vida. Volvió a ponerse sus lentes, fijándose en uno de los tantos posters de su pared.

Intento con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo bien, estar a una mínima altura, hacer que la notara, pero ni siquiera logró que viera una sola de sus presentaciones a pesar de que en la última -la peor de todas- pudo sentir muy levemente su aroma. No se atrevió a hablar con ella, no siendo una fracasada de tal calibre, _sexto lugar_ ¿Cómo pararse a ser mínimo rivales si no alcanza ni los talones?

Llevó las manos a su rostro, moqueando y aguantando las ganas de llorar que atraían su estado constantemente hormonal. Pudo tomarse una foto con ella y rechazo por simple orgullo, la ignoro, paso por su lado y aun a día de hoy, con unos buenos meses de diferencia, no lograba olvidar su aroma. Muy fuerte, dominante, elegante y que tiene a todo su organismo ansioso.

Nunca ha tenido esta clase de reacción al oler a alguien más, ni siquiera a Phailin que es Omega, tal vez por estar ya marcada, _ese no es el punto._ Mila, Jean, incluso Yuri, la que fue a amenazarla en el baño había puesto su cuerpo tan deseoso, siendo estas tres de aroma excesivamente notable.

En resumen... Viktoria es la responsable de su estado de _mierda_ , y tiene la culpa por dejarse hacer tan fácilmente, Yuuri Katsuki no tiene remedio.

* * *

—Puedes ir a verme al salón, te ayudará a adelgazar para cuando debas competir. —asegura Minako sonriente, Yuuri recogió los platos de la pequeña mesa, su cabello en un moño muy flojo a falta de saber atarlo de buena manera. —Porque volverás a competir ¿Verdad?

—No estoy segura. —Minako escupió toda su cerveza, Mari por su lado dejó caer de forma torpe todos los platos que cargaba.

— ¿¡Qué quieres decir con que no estas segura!? —exclamaron a la vez, asustando un poco a la pelinegra.

—Digo... Aun no me decido.

—Por favor Yuuri, que no hayas ganado la vez anterior no quiere decir que no tengas oportunidad, pátinas hermoso. —recogía los platos del suelo, algunos se habían roto por desgracia.

—Patino bien, eso no es suficiente para ganar una competencia internacional, he pensado que no estoy a la altura simplemente. —se encogió de hombros en desánimo. Minako suspiro, pasado el dedo por el borde de la jarra a medio llenar.

—Has sido catalogadas como una de las más talentosas patinadoras a nivel mundial y casi la mejor de Japón, eso no es un simple _bien._ Rendirte antes de lograr nada es ridículo, tú no eres así...

—Es Patinaje artístico Minako-Sensei, debe ser algo muy bello y no es precisamente mi caso. —rió, haciendo que la castaña frunza más el ceño. —además, como pretendes que gane, Viktoria Nikiforov compite.

—Puede vencer a la rusa las veces que quieras. —afirmo con desdén, mirando a otro lado para intentar desviar su atención de las hormonas descontroladas de la Alfa, hablar de eso en un lugar donde otros están no fue tan buena idea, están llamando la atención. —Te quiero mañana a las Nueve en el salón, sin excusas, esa barriga no la pienso permitir. —dio un largo trago a la cerveza, Yuuri bajo la cabeza sumisamente ante lo dicho por la Alfa.

Minako vio lo mismo que hace tantos años cuando iniciaron las clases de danza, la Alfa más sumisa de todas, una Alfa muy rara en su opinión, la dominancia no sé le daba en lo más mínimo y si la viera simplemente pensaría que es una Omega, excesivamente retraída.

—Llegó una nueva inquilina, necesito que lleves su equipaje a la habitación. —informó Mari, Yuuri entrecerró los ojos ante la risa traviesa de su hermana. —Oye, tu eres la alfa, o esperas que mis brazos blandengues puedan con todo eso.

—No puede ser tan... to... ¡MARI! —chilló cuando la mujer huyó, dejándola sola para llevar el montón de cajas. Resignada a niveles insospechados trasladaba de a tres cajas hasta la habitación cercana a la suya, la más grande ¿Qué acaso alguien se iba a mudar? Un aroma muy familiar llegó a sus fosas nasales, pero la necesidad de terminar rápido para irse a dar un baño hizo que lo ignorara.

— _Wow~_ Una habitación tradicional, es un poco pequeña. —un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral, dejando caer las cajas por tropezar con su propio pie, cayendo al suelo de cara. — ¿uh?

—Vik-Viktoria...—su rostro acabo igual de rojo que su frente golpeada, la peli plata sonrió ladeando la cabeza, a su lado un perro marrón de raza caniche movía la cola.

...

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era ella? —preguntó angustiada y zarandeando a su hermana, la cual terminaría vomitando como siguieran haciendo eso.

—Ma-Mamá fue quién la recibió. —excuso mareada, realmente tampoco se había enterado de que se trataba de ella. La rusa en cuestión se encontraba echada en el suelo, abrazando a su perro con la yukata de las Aguas termales muy mal puesta, podía ver demasiada piel.

—Tengo hambre~—informó la peli plata desde su lugar, mirando a la japonesa con clara señal de que se acercara por querer hablar con ella. Mari negó con la cabeza, encaminándose a la cocina a traer lo único que se le ocurría podía gustarla a la nueva inquilina. —Yuuri, podrías venir aquí, quiero hablar contigo. —aparentemente ella no servía con señales o indirectas.

— ¿Ne-necesitas algo? —preguntó tartamudeante y sonriendo tan forzadamente cómo es posible. Viktoria se enderezo, apoyando un codo en la pequeña mesa.

—Haz engordado, te recordaba muchísimo más delgada.

—Engorda al comer la más mínima grasa, que no le sorprenda. —Mari había pasado muy justamente para el comentario, Yuuri golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa, iba en serio lo de estar un poco harta de recordarle su gordura.

—Ya veo... ¿Ya te estás ejercitando? No puedes competir así, a pesar de lo adorables que luces. —Yuuri acabó aún más colorada por el cumplido sorpresivo.

—Y-yo ya estoy en eso...—murmuró mirando a otro lado, Viktoria está demasiado despampanante y brillante como para verla mucho tiempo, aparte de que su aroma la estaba haciendo sentir débil.

— _Perfect~_ Necesito que estés en un peso adecuado antes de siquiera poner un pie en el hielo. —Yuuri alzó una ceja con confusión. —Escucha... Vine a Japón por un solo objetivo y es ser tu entrenadora. —Yuuri se atraganto con su propia saliva.

—Entre... ¿¡Entrenadora!?

—Sí, será divertido. —sonrió de nuevo, esta vez de manera muy tonta, con forma de corazón a ojos de la japonesa. —te hare la nueva campeona del patinaje artístico.

—Creo que se ha equivocado de persona...

— ¿No piensas seguir compitiendo? —preguntó algo pasmada y asustada en partes iguales.

—Si, digo... No lo sé.

—Lo harás. — ¿para que preguntó entonces? Yuuri bajo la cabeza, que motivador, ahora se sentía obligada, es como si su más grande deidad estuviera ordenando que hacer. Viktoria notando el bajón repentino de la asiática se aproximó, sentándose a su lado, Yuuri quedo más colorada e intento huirle, algo impedido por completo. — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me tienes miedo?

—N-no...

—Es normal, las dos somos alfas, con la misma alta casta que muchos envidian. —susurraba acercándose al rostro de la chica. —y ya que he tomado la decisión de entrenarte. —sin preguntar siquiera si lo aceptaba, pero entre este tipo de acercamiento eso se arregla. —Debo saber mucho más de ti. Que lugares te gustan, que te molesta, que te hace feliz. —deslizo suavemente su mano hasta tomar la de Yuuri. —Como ves el mundo... Si tienes o no pareja... Ya sabes, tan cercanas como sea posible. —deposito un beso en la mejilla ahora roja como un tomate.

Yuuri dio inicio a su gran carrera, dejando en confusión a la rusa que francamente espero una reacción más tranquila, algo como simplemente dejarse llevar, vamos que soltar tantas feromonas es por algo. Mari dejo el plato frente a Viktoria, aguantándose la risa por la cara de su hermana.

Aparte del aumento en los ejercicios de adelgazamiento nada más paso en un tiempo, Viktoria actuaba tan natural frente a Yuuri que esta se sentía dudosa de sus intenciones, llego a formarse la idea de que Viktoria tan solo pretendía burlarse de ella o algo peor. Por otro lado, la rusa notó múltiples factores poco comunes que la mantenían curiosa, nunca alcanzaba a saber todo de Yuuri Katsuki y esto la emociona.

Sabe que es mejor amiga de Phailin, que es muy retraída hasta con gente que no conoce y tan jodidamente terca como una mula cuando de ejercitarse refiere, solo a su manera es válido -hacer maratones, estiramientos en un salón de danza y usar todo un gimnasio-. Lo importante no es esto, sino lo que alcanzo a observar durante todo esto.

Yuuri es una Alfa, no hay duda de eso, pero su aroma es muy _dulce_ para ser de esta casta, un olor persistente y que no sé deja pasar por alto, en su experiencia lo siente muy _pasivo_ , que sin duda no destaca en los alfas. Repentinos mareos, sensibilidad y esparcimientos de hormonas cual Omega sin darse cuenta la preocupan en cierta medida. Una noche cualquiera alcanzo a oír algo muy curioso.

—Calma ya paso... ¡OW! Tranquila tranquila...—Mari intento sostener a la patinadora, al cual casi cae de boca al suelo del baño, Yuuri se apoyó de la taza, vomitando de nuevo todo lo que comió en la cena. — ¿Estas bien?

—Las pastillas... están en mi cuarto...—indico entre jadeos, sudando frío y temblando, sin sus gafas apenas distingue donde está.

—No te pienso dar esa porquería mientras estés así, espera a mañana para tomarla, ni se te ocurra salir de tu habitación. —advertía en tono amenazante, Yuuri alzo la mirada, con el ceño fruncido y a juzgar por su aroma, algo iba a salir mal.

—Trae, mis, pastillas. —ordenó con imponente tono que a la rusa dejo anonadada, Mari intento resistirse, perdiendo la capacidad a los pocos segundos y andando a la habitación de su hermana. Yuuri hizo otra horcajada, vomitando bilis y seguido, sentándose en el suelo, tapándose la boca y llorando por algo que de momento es desconocido por la peli plata.

— ¿Qué será eso...? —se preguntó al momento en que Mari llego con el frasco de pastillas y Yuuri se tomaba un par

...

—Estas actuando muy raro hoy...—expreso con incomodidad de la mirada fija de Viktoria en ella, la peli plata se levantó de su lugar, dando unos cuantos pasos.

— ¿tienes alguna enfermedad?

—Eh... No, no tengo ninguna ¿Por qué?

—Curiosidad, ya sabes que como deportistas nuestro cuerpo es lo más importante, cirugías, tratamientos entre otros son contraproducentes. —explicó, Yuuri dejo la cuerda de saltar, sentándose en el suelo, su cabello apenas sujeto por una pinza.

—ya lo sé. —Viktoria analizaba cada gesto de la asiática.

—Por un momento pensé que eras operada, no es usual que una patinadora tenga tanto pecho. —comento en tono casual, dada la confianza que se forma debido al tiempo que pasan juntas. —En mi caso es por genética, soy tan proporcionada como mi padre, tu por otro lado...

—De pequeña era un poco... gorda. —resumió el asunto, que de verdad a día de hoy seguía siendo la única explicación de por que su pecho creció tanto, de hecho, es parecida a su madre con respecto a eso, _todo es culpa de la barriga, la bella grasa._

—Si, una adorable cerdita en tu infancia. —aseguro sonriente, poniendo en vergüenza a la otra. —O bien, una loba disfrazada de cerdita, la taza de Alfas aquí en Japón es muy reducida. Vaya suerte ¿no? —rodo los ojos con desdén, en contrario a lo esperado por la peli plata.

No lo decía por ofender, amaba ser una alfa, nadie podría pisotearla sin tener la oportunidad de defenderse y en la mayoría del tiempo, ganando la pelea, uno de los pocos casos en los que salió magullada en todo aspecto fue contra su padre, ese Alfa tan roñoso y molesto.

—Nunca lo he considerado una suerte, solo lo he dejado pasar. —se levantó de nuevo, sacudiendo con sus manos el pantalón.

— ¿Tomas algún medicamento? Debo estar informada de todo con respecto a tu salud. —el nerviosismo en Yuuri es reflejado en su olor, es complicado no darse cuenta de ello.

—Iré de regreso, estoy can-

—Respóndeme. —ordenó con expresión sería y brazos cruzados, su andar paró por un momento, apretando los labios y reanudando al poco tiempo. —Respóndeme Yuuri. —insistió ante la resistencia de la otra, Yuuri se giró, con la misma mirada hostil y dominante. —Dime que-

—A callar. —el problema venía a que ambas tienen la misma potencia a nivel de _Voz de mando_. Son alfas, la parte de ser dominadas no va con ellas, su naturaleza lo impide a pesar de que Yuuri actúe tan sumisa regularmente. —No quiero seguir haciendo esto, por favor no lo hagas, es desagradable. —resoplo dando media vuelta y cayendo al suelo por un empujón. —A-Ay...

—Aparte de fracasada, distraída. —Yuuri tomo sus lentes del suelo y miro a quién se encuentra delante de ella. La rubia punk que -teóricamente- la amenazó con no volver a patinar.

—Yuri~ —en uno de los cambios repentinos de actitud, Viktoria se acercó sonriente, esa sonrisa en forma de corazón que Yuri odia. — ¿Viniste a turistear? No pensé que me harías caso.

—No vine a turistear. —una vena estuvo hinchada en su frente por un largo rato.

Lo que vino después fue por demás extraño. Yuri reclamo por una supuesta promesa, amenazó con llevarla a Rusia aun si era secuestrada, la llamo cerda... En resumen, no entendió nada, pero acabo con la otra rusa hospedada en las aguas termales como si Viktoria no causara suficientes estragos en su vida cotidiana... Ya estaba acostumbrada igualmente.

Desayunar, estirar, patinar, cenar y dormir, en eso se resumía su día a día por desgracia, con Yuri en una especie de cercanía o lazo amistoso curioso, pues no tenía mayor fundamento, aunque la relación con Viktoria tampoco lo tiene. Ahora la observa patinar, únicamente para su persona pues nadie más se encuentra en la pista. De pequeña hubiera dado lo que fuera con tal de tenerla delante de este modo y ahora se siente incapaz de verlo de la misma forma, resultaba extraño junto al cosquilleo en la zona abdominal, que solo hacía aparición cuando olía a Viktoria en todo su esplendor.

—Asumo que eras su admiradora de pequeña. —comento Yuri asustando a la japonesa. —No te culpo, muchas hicimos lo mismo por desgracia.

—Antes no era así, es hermoso, pero... ha perdido algo. —la rubia observo discretamente, interesada en la opinión que pudiera dar. —Se siente menos lo que quiere transmitir.

—Con el paso del tiempo te haces ya muy visto, ya ha revelado todos sus trucos y por ello está en busca de algo que la haga ser de nuevo el centro de atención. —explico apoyándose al muro de la pista, dando la espalda a esta. —Somos como estrellas fugaces, brillamos intensamente por un momento y nos apagamos.

—No es cierto, Viktoria no es una simple estrella fugaz, ella es algo mucho más grande y especial. —afirmo con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, con plena fe en que a pesar del tiempo Viktoria podría hacer que el mundo se asombrara de nuevo... Si dejaba de pensar en asombrar y hacia lo que ella quería.

Yuri suspiró con el ceño fruncido ante la expresión que la asiática tiene en su rostro, esa maldita cara de enamorada que asemeja tanto a la de Viktoria la molesta, la molesta por saber a quién va dirigida esa mirada confusa por el torrente de emociones. Bajo un poco la mirada al cuello de Yuuri, parcialmente descubierto y con el aroma tan penetrante que tiene la chica. Podía ser una Alfa igual que ella y esto resulte ridículo, pero sus instintos se guían por sí solos, concluyendo en un pequeño beso en el cuello de Yuuri. Esta lleva un mano a la zona con nerviosismo.

—Me iré adelantando. —informo andando a la salida de la pista. Yuuri regreso la vista a Viktoria que se acercaba con aparente molestia. La rusa coloco una mano en la mejilla de Yuuri, acariciando la piel pálida con uno de sus dedos.

— ¿Viktoria?

—Sabes... en momentos así, recuerdo que no eres perfecta solo para mí. —sonrió apenada, cortando toda distancia y juntando sus labios con los de Yuuri en un contacto tierno.

La japonesa abrió sus ojos enormemente, a medida que pasan los segundos los va cerrando, permitiendo a la contraria continuar con el contacto que el cuerpo desea y el alma anhela, más sin embargo la mente tarda en aceptar.

...

—No pienso tomarme una foto contigo en este lugar, maldita exhibicionista. —bufó Yuri y Viktoria hizo un puchero.

—Oh vamos... solo una foto.

—No está permitido tomarse fotos aquí. —informo la asiática con risa penosa. Viktoria entro al agua de nuevo, habiendo dejado su celular en un lugar seguro.

—Que injusto, no se puede presumir de los buenos momentos. —se recostó de Yuuri, con la mirada ligeramente fastidiada de Yuri, no quería saber por qué. Nadie en Yu-Topia se atrevía a entra con ellas ahí, el aroma que dejaban impregnado hacía sentir presión demasiado fuerte, incluso para los betas que no suelen distinguir.

Un rato más de peleas en las aguas termales las hizo salir con yukatas, Viktoria ató el cabello de Yuuri en una trenza, las tres aguardando tranquilamente a que Mari trajera la cena como prometió, viendo la televisión.

— ¿Cuándo piensas volver a Rusia? Yakov sufrirá un ataque al corazón si no vuelves con suficiente tiempo para tu otro programa. —pregunto Viktoria tomando un poco de agua, había cumplido con lo suyo, no precisamente como la rubia quiso, pero ya tenía un programa.

—Volveré cuando quiera. —bufo cruzándose de brazos, Yuuri acomodo un poco el yukata para que Yuri no acabara desnuda, sonrojándola.

—Deberías hacerlo pronto, así podrás hacer bien tu programa libre, estoy ansiosa por verlo. —sonrió y la rubia desvió la mirada, Viktoria se mostró forzada a hacer lo mismo, su instinto más básico se molesta sin una clase de razón aceptable.

Es una alfa, Yuuri también, celarla, aunque le guste es ridículo, porque su cuerpo no puede, no debería. Si hay algo que la enfade es saber que es cierto el asunto de las Alfas y Omegas, que encajan perfectamente sin cuestionamiento, tomo la mano de Yuuri con disimulo, apretándola. Es la primera con la que se siente tan bien, que encaja a la perfección junto a ella ¿La teoría de los destinados abarca a las alfas también?

—... _Las operaciones de cambio de casta son muy solicitadas en los dos últimos meses, múltiples Omegas han decidido hacer este cambio con la intención de evitar sus celos y..._

— ¿Cambiar de casta?

—Desde las cirugías para obtener abdominales de silicón, esto es lo más ridículo. —Yuuri se tensó, sin separar la vista de la pantalla.

—... _El cambio de Omega a Alfa ha sido exitoso en al menos 208 de los 450 que se han sometido, la taza de éxito viene a ser mejor con los Betas dada su facilidad para adaptarse a las hormonas..._

—Considerando que a muchos Omegas no les gusta la idea de ser pisoteado no lo veo tan mal. Pueden hacer lo que quieran. —opino notando la rara postura que Yuuri tenía.

—Es idiota, si naces de una manera debes resignarte a ello, no cambiarlo solo por tener sueños de alguna clase de grandeza. —apoyo su barbilla en su mano, quizás sus padres lograron hacer cuadrado su pensar al respecto.

— _Un volumen considerable de Betas han decidido hacer el cambio a Omegas, en su mayoría hombres con deseos de tener hijos con sus parejas, cabe destacar que los cambios de Betas a Omega o Alfa son mucho más exitosos por su neutralidad según los cirujanos..._

—Cualquiera que lo haga es una persona muy triste y desesperada, casi puedo decir que es patético ¿Dejar lo que eres por un simple complejo? Nadie que haga eso puede ser respetado si ni siquiera se respetó a si mismo aceptándose como es.

Yuuri no dijo ni una palabra, tan solo se levantó y apresuro a irse por los pasillos. Yuri abrió enormemente los ojos y un poco la boca, incrédula de lo que debía ser el problema. Frunció el entrecejo hacia Viktoria, la cual no comprendió nada de lo que paso.

* * *

—Yuuuuuuuriiiiii~

—Phailin estás pesada...

La tailandesa de largo cabello negro había saltado en la espalda de la japonesa, estirando el brazo para tomar una foto con su amiga, siendo observada por la peli plata de ropa elegante como entrenadora de Yuuri Katsuki, haciendo casi llorar a los que esperaban su actuación en el Grand Prix.

—No me hablaste en todo este tiempo, pensé que te había pasado algo malo. —volvió al suelo, sonriendo como casi siempre lo está, Yuuri enderezo sus lentes, sonríe penosa.

—Solo estuve muy ocupada, ya sabes que Celestino no es más mi entrenador.

—Lo se~ Que desilusión, esperaba que al serlo fueras a Tailandia a practicar conmigo. —hizo un puchero. —Estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien, espero que te vaya bien.

—lo mismo digo, suerte. —despidió mientras la morena se iba a donde Celestino esperaba, el cual saludo desde su lugar y Yuuri devolvió el saludo, Viktoria se acercó, con su cabello suelto como no es tan usual verla.

— ¿Dónde la conociste? —preguntó con curiosidad, Yuuri tomo sus lentes, limpiándolo con la tela de su chaqueta.

—Estudiamos en la misma universidad, compartimos piso en Estados Unidos y yo la defendí varias veces por la ausencia de su pareja. —explicó colocando sus gafas en su lugar.

— ¿Quién es su pareja? —estaba enterada de que Phailin es mega, más no de quién es su compañera o compañero, asumía que alguien igual de alegre y sonriente.

—Sun-Gil Lee. —Viktoria se ahogó con su propia saliva ¿La coreana? Esa mujer es igual de seca y frígida que un iceberg, no veía por ningún lado la posible relación. —No sé ven mucho, pero ya la marco así que no es un gran problema.

—Ya veo... ¿Y tú? Eres un muy buen partido, me imagino que has tenido muchas... oportunidades. —su tono no es identificable, no entiende con que objetivo había preguntado eso si ya sabía que no salía con nadie.

—Solo estuve con una Omega en Detroit... Nada muy importante. —Viktoria ladeo al cabeza, preguntándose que venía la incomodidad cada vez que preguntaba acerca de parejas. —No hicimos nada, solo nos besamos una vez.

—Ow~ Yuuri es virgen. —la asiática termino completamente colorada. —No te avergüences, esa forma de serte hace mucho más especial al patinar.

—Cl-claro...—balbuceo avergonzada.

La competencia inicio, se mantuvo presente durante la presentación de su amiga tailandesa, la cual como no fue sorpresa personalmente, encanto a todos los jueces y al público, un efecto normal en una Omega al patinar, la adrenalina hace salir las hormonas y todo rebosa de su suave aroma, ahora mucho más mermado por estar marcada precisamente. Luego de ella participo Sala Crispino, esta tenía un estilo un poco menos delicado, muy bello, pero no podía compararlo con Phailin, _demasiado opuesto._

— ¿Estás lista? —apenas alcanzo a darse cuenta de que esta en el hielo, usando ese traje que tanto admiro de Viktoria en su juventud. Sería la primera vez que patina algo con una intención absolutamente desconocida.

 _Amor._

—Creo que si...—murmuro con nervios, Viktoria acaricio la mejilla de Yuuri para transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad.

Yuuri patino hasta el centro de la pista, sería su primera vez patinando con el cabello largo y en parte suelto, usualmente lo tenía hasta los hombros, esta vez se encuentra hasta media espalda. La música inicia, una que a decir verdad no entiende pues jamás ha llegado a lo que se centra. Mueve sus manos haciendo énfasis en su figura, seduciendo a todos los que la miran. Sus expresiones coquetas hacen preguntar si es la misma tímida japonesa conocida del patinaje.

Viktoria sonríe, contenta de ver como Yuuri aun con ciertos fallos comprensibles y mínimos, interpreta la rutina que creó para ella, esa con la que su objetivo es ver que es capaz de hacer ese diamante en bruto, el cual curiosamente nadie alcanzó a notar todo su potencial, Quizás Yuuri tuvo algo que ver en eso.

Apretó el bolso de pañuelos en forma de caniche entre sus manos, frustrada por el salto fallido, siendo compensado rápidamente con un Axel triple, el salto que mejor domina la nipona. Ladea la cabeza complacida, los gestos más insinuantes dirigidos a ella, la liberación de hormonas aún sin explicación la hacen saber el centro de atención de Yuuri a pesar de todo, que tomara tan en cuenta su comentario...

 _Lo único que debes hacer, es seducirme._

Miro al público por un momento, ensanchando su sonrisa de ganadora por lograr que Yuuri destaque en su extraña mezcla de fortaleza y pasividad al mismo tiempo, lo que nadie espera ver de una alfa como lo es ella. Los aplausos resonaron con fuerza, con Yuuri en posición final jadeando por el esfuerzo.

...

— ¡Si no tuviera Alfa ya estaría detrás de ti Yuuri! ¡Fue hermoso! —exclamaba Phailin con suma emoción y abrazando a la japonesa.

—Ca-Cálmate. —rio con nerviosismo, las últimas competidoras hacían su presentación no quiso quedarse para no torturarse por si lo hicieron mejor o peor.

—Fue impresionante, pero ¡Eh! Que aun si seduces mí ya enamorado y reclamado corazón no te dejaré ganar. —advertía guiñando el ojo, las ocurrencias de Phailin evitaban la preocupación de Yuuri por la competencia. Viktoria llegó, entregando la chaqueta a la japonesa que hasta ahora no se había tapado la parte de arriba, la más reveladora cabe decir.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, solo que ya sabes que pasara en consecuencia de ese salto ¿verdad? —la sonrisa tonta causó escalofríos en Yuuri, no tuvo la culpa de sentir una debilidad en sus piernas, excesivamente repentina.

—Vik-Viktoria, no por favor...—lloriqueo, no quería correr todo un día como es la penitencia impuesta, es parte de su ejercicio diario, eso no quitara que lo odie.

—Tus súplicas no arreglarán tus saltos Yuuri~ —agregó divertida. —Iré a buscar algo de tomar, ya regreso. —entregó el muñeco de felpa, alejándose de las dos patinadoras.

—Que buena elección Yuuri~ tienes el gusto muy bueno. —afirma Phailin con orgullo, Yuuri se puso colorada hasta las orejas. —Ay no te hagas, puedo verlo muy claramente, nuestra conexión me permite ver tus recuerdos y así saber que incluso han dormido juntas.

—Su habitación se inundó y tuvimos que compartir cama, n-no es nada raro o lo que te imaginas. —pego el muñeco de su cara para ocultar su vergüenza.

—Ella es perfecta para ti ¿No has visto cómo ha tratado a sus parejas? Todas han sido como sus princesas de lo cuidadas y queridas que las tuvo, aparte de que rompió con ellas por sus malas intenciones. —revisaba su celular con las noticias de las páginas de prensa rosa.

—No me aceptaría, aunque a mí me gustara de esa manera no puede darse. —encogió un poco sus hombros con notoria decepción, dejando muy en claro de que _gustaba_ de ella, sin embargo, no sabía cómo definirlo.

Es la que encabeza su panteón desde que tiene memoria y gusto por el patinaje, puede ser solo una admiración confundida y no quería arruinar lo que ya tiene con ella, esa relación tan cercana entre las dos como no ha tenido con nadie, ni siquiera con Phailin. Aparte de eso, Viktoria no merecía una relación así, no tenía nada que ofrecer.

...

— ¿Dónde está Yuuri? Falta poco para su turno. —Phailin buscaba a la asiática con la mirada, Viktoria estaba en la misma situación por desgracia.

—No lo sé, llevo más de media hora bus-

—Nikiforov, Katsuki necesita ayuda, lleva un rato vomitando en el baño. —informó una encargada, Phailin se apresuró más, aparentemente sabiendo que ocurría a diferencia de la entrenadora.

Para cuando la peli plata llegó vio a Yuuri arrodillada frente a la taza del baño, sudando y jadeando con su aroma impregnado en todo el lugar, un aroma más _dulce_ de lo que recordaba. Phailin palmeo la espalda de la pelinegra, preguntando en secreteo.

—necesito las pastillas...—se levantó a duras penas del suelo, caminando hasta el lavabo para tomar el frasco, siendo arrebatado por la tailandesa.

—No te permitiré seguir tomando esta cosa, mira cómo te... estas poniendo, te hace daño. —renegó con preocupación, la mirada hostil de Yuuri asustó con creces a la morena Omega.

—Dámelas.

—No.

— ¡HE DICHO QUE ME LAS DES! —rugió iracunda, Phailin colocó las pastillas en el muro, asustada crispada por el repentino grito y usa de la voz de Mando. Yuuri cambio su expresión de repente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su actuar. —Pha-Phailin...

—Sal un momento, necesito estar sola con ella. —pidió Viktoria con gentileza, la morena asintió, corriendo fuera del baño con los ojos aguados. — ¿Qué fue eso?

—Nada...—balbuceó moqueando, abriendo el frasco de pastillas blancas, tomándose un par y cerrándolo de inmediato, casi con prisa. Viktoria frunció el entrecejo.

—Si tienes alguna enfermedad como... Bipolaridad o un desorden de personalidad puedes decírmelo, no te juzgare por algo así. Si tienes confianza en mí dímelo y así ayudarte de alguna forma. —expresa preocupada por el estado de Yuuri, la cual solo niega de nuevo con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien.

¿El resultado de lo ocurrido? Yuuri no quedó en primer lugar, fallo en determinados momentos que nada se pudo hacer para remediarlo, quedó segunda lo cual ya es de por sí un logro, Phailin en primer lugar y Sala de tercera. A pesar de esto Yuuri se notaba excesivamente perturbada.

—Felicidades por el segundo lugar. —comentó Michelle, el hermano de Sala, Yuuri miro a otro lado incómoda, sabía que el Omega le tenía cierta rabia, el complejo de hermanos es demasiado fuerte.

—Micky está molesto por que el no quedo en primer lugar, discúlpalo. —el sonriente Emil intentó tranquilizar a la nipona, la cual sonrió de vuelta, nadie puede estar molesto con ese hombre o siquiera tratarlo con mínima indiferencia... _Es simplemente imposible._

— ¡CÁLLATE! —quisquillo el omega italiano con cierta vergüenza al respecto.

—Ya van a empezar uno de sus pleitos, son la pareja más rara que he podido ver. —bromeo Sala junto a Yuuri, la morena observó a la pelinegra con cierta curiosidad. —Lo hiciste muy bien, aunque estuviste muy nerviosa.

—No he estado del bien en estos días. —excuso débilmente, Sala pasó un brazo por la cintura de Yuuri, pegándose a ella.

—Cuando te mejores estoy segura de que será fenomenal, hasta ahora no había dado cuenta de que eras tan buena. —admite con tono penoso hacia ella. —Iré a separarlos, te veo en la final. —fue una orden implícita de que debía llegar ahí si o si.

—Parece que te llevas muy bien con ella. —sobresalto ante la repentina aparición de Viktoria, la cual lucía de todo menos contenta.

—Más o menos... ¿podemos volver al hotel? Estoy cansada.

—Pensé que querrías estar un rato con Phailin.

—No... Hoy no.

...

— ¿Yuuri esta enferma? —preguntó a Minako, está tosió por tragar mal la cerveza, la peli plata observo de reojo a la bailarina.

—No, para nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Toma pastillas, no son vitaminas y pensé que tu sabrías algo al respecto.

—Es algo que debería contarte ella misma, hablar de la vida privada de alguien más lo considero algo muy malo. —Viktoria le dio la razón en ese punto. —Solo puedo decirte que... Desde pequeña ha tenido muchos problemas.

— ¿Cómo cuáles? Patina bien, tiene amigos.

—Era gorda. La molestaban demasiado, que era un cerdo con patines, que era fea, los niños pueden ser muy crueles cuando quieren.

— ¿y eso que? Es una alfa, pudo haber callado a todos.

—has visto cómo es, _sumisa_ , al principio lo ignoraba, pero por tantos años con lo mismo empezó a creerlo, llegaba llorando a la clase de danza, incluso se cortó el cabello porque tú lo tenías corto. —dio un largo trago a la cerveza. —Quería ser igual que tú, que la gente la viera bonita.

—Ella es preciosa, es perfecta ¿Cómo alguien puede pensar que no? —Minako noto con impresión lo ofendida que quedó la peli plata por el comentario. —La gente no sabe vivir sin hacer daño a los demás, sinceramente no entiendo. —bufo con molestia, cruzándose de brazos, vio a Yuuri pasar con platos de comida, seguramente ayudando a su hermana.

—Lo piensan porque ella misma lo piensa, no es algo en lo que podamos hacer mucho. —lamento.

Durante la noche Viktoria entró a la habitación de Yuuri, tomando el bolso donde sabe que están las pastillas guardadas y llevándolo a su habitación. Saca un par y las huele, arrugando el entrecejo por el aroma tan familiar.

— ¿Hormonas... de Omega? —murmura con duda. —No puede ser eso...—intenta leer la etiqueta casi indistinguible sin lograrlo. Con la pregunta en mente _¿Para que Yuuri toma hormonas de Omega?_

* * *

—Oye, cerda ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Yuri al notarla sentada y sola, esta se quitó los audífonos.

—Solo son nervios.

—Pues olvídalos, no aceptaré que no lo hagas al máximo contra mí. —frunció el entrecejo con clara advertencia, Yuuri rio nerviosa, las cosas no funcionan así. — ¿Y la anciana?

—Está hablando con Chris.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Y dejaste que fuera? Creí que tú y ella eran algo. —la nipona no comprendió a que venía aquel comentario tan raro. Debió notarse mucho en su rostro. —Él es uno de sus pretendientes, los padres de Viktoria quieren que se case con un hombre, Omega o alfa, en Rusia las cosas son un poco-

— ¿casarse? —se levantó de golpe, asustada. — ¿Q-Qué quieres decir con que debe casarse?

—Sus padres no aceptan que le gusten las mujeres y han estado insistiendo en que se case con un hombre. —repitió, dejándose llevar por el aroma dulce de la más alta. —Parece que no la dejaran en paz hasta que esté unida con un hombre.

—Pero...—llevó las manos a su pecho, angustiada. —Viktoria no estaría con...—apretó los labios ¿Qué podía decir? No son nada en realidad, Viktoria solo es su entrenadora _y nada más,_ no podía reclamar, exigir... Yuri limpio la lágrima que iba cayendo por la mejilla ajena.

—Nunca ha hecho demasiado caso, tal vez si intentas un poco más no pase nada. —se encogió de hombros con desinterés en el asunto, la japonesa ladeó la cabeza, con cierta frustración.

...

— ¿Lista? —preguntó sujetando con fuerza la mano de Yuuri, quien de un tirón acabo juntando su frente con la rusa.

—No quiero que apartes la vista de mí. Mírame solo a _mí._ —enfatizó con recelo, Viktoria no hizo esfuerzo alguno por resistirse a aquel mandato, la voz de mando de Yuuri la fascinaba y siendo esta clase de petición ¿Para que rechazarla?

Para empezar en aquel giro que se hacía, lanzó un coqueto beso a la entrenadora, la cual sonríe siguiendo la actitud por demás seductora de la nipona, como la seduce con ímpetu mientras patina a la perfección, demostrando todo el eros que piensa conocer y disimula frente al público, los cuales ceden redondos ante sus encantos, sus hormonas inundan el lugar con fuerza, menos dulce y más dominante.

La conclusión perfecta de la rutina, tanto que Yuuri cayó al hielo después de unos segundos, llevándose una mano al abdomen buscando aire por la sensación de asfixia al esfuerzo hecho. Alzó la vista hasta Viktoria, al cual aplaudía sonriente.

...

—Tercer lugar, que extraño, pensé que quedarías segunda mínimo. —rascaba su barbilla mientras veía la tabla de posiciones, en segundo lugar, Yuri Plisetsky, quién destruía cuanto objeto se cruzará en su camino por ello y de primera...

— ¡ _it's the JJ Style_ el ganador de hoy! —carcajeo la canadiense con estridente tono, amargando aún más a la rubia que es detenida a duras penas por Yuuri, quería evitar asesinatos.

La chica de contextura grande hace su pose usual a la hora de vanagloriarse de algo, a Viktoria parece resbalarle en lo absoluto su presencia pues no la mira tan siquiera. Jena-Jacqueline Leroy nunca puede pasar desapercibida, ya sea por su casta o por su personalidad. Se acercó a Yuuri, poniendo un codo en su hombro.

—A pesar de quitarle el puesto a tu _Queen_ , debo admitir que lo hiciste muy bien. —Yuuri parpadeo impactada por el cumplido hecho a aquella forma. —pero realmente tengo curiosidad ¿Eres Omega? Estaba oliendo igual de bien a cuando mi bella Isabella descansa a mi lado, hasta ahora tenía entendido de que eres Alfa.

—Tal vez te confundiste.

— _The Queen JJ_ no se equivoca. —asegura aún sonriente, su cabello corto apenas se movió con los bruscos movimientos, Yuri parecía un toro bufando por la nariz. —Olía a Omega, uno de hormonas muy fuertes y-

—Ya es hora de irnos, quiero que descanses bien para mañana. —tomo a Yuuri de la mano, apartándola de Jena y Yuri, miraron curiosas como el par se alejaba, Yuuri no hizo ninguna clase de oposición por esto. —Lo hiciste muy bien, casi podría decir que pretendidas-

—Si lo pretendía... muy en serio. —admitió siendo tan directa como fuera posible, fue el turno de Viktoria de acabar tan colorada como es humanamente posible. Su corazón retumbo lleno de emoción, sonriendo ampliamente y con una terrible cantidad hormonas saliendo de ella.

 _¿Yuuri la veía de la misma forma?_

Hasta ahora se pensó la única con la clara intención, después de todo Yuuri es igual de densa que una piedra, por lo que vio casi imposible que esta captará todo lo que hacía o pedía para ser notada como una _Alfa_ deseosa... De otra igual a ella pero que importa.

El bello momento se acabó cuando una chica de rasgos evidentemente asiáticos apartó a la rusa, dando una bofetada muy fuerte a Yuuri y siguiendo de largo sin más, sin un motivo a ojos de Viktoria, la cual estuvo muy decidida a ir a devolver el golpe.

— ¿Qué se cree...?

—Está bien... —sobaba su mejilla con la mirada baja. —De-debe estar molesta.

— ¿Quién es?

—Es Sun-Gil... ¿Podemos ir ya al hotel?

...

Se siente sofocada, acalorada a pesar del aire acondicionado dentro de la habitación de hotel, se giró, mirando a la otra cama en la que duerme su acompañante. Sale de su cama, anda hasta la otra y se mete entre las sábanas sin pedir permiso a quién al ocupa. Respira por la boca, acariciando la piel al descubierto por la pijama tan reveladora que usa la chica.

—Yuuri...—jadea ansiosa, con la vista borrosa, mete sus manos por bajo de la ropa, con suficiente tiempo para saber que los senos de Yuuri apenas caben en sus manos por el volumen. Esto por otro lado alarmó a la asiática que despertó de golpe.

— ¿¡Viktoria!? —intento apartarla en vano, la peli plata gruño inconforme, pegándola más a su cuerpo, dado que Yuuri se giró acabaron frente a frente, pegando sus pechos. —Vik-Viktoria por favor...

—Se mia... Te deseo tanto... Yuuri...—jadeo manejándola sin mucha dificultad y acaban con ella encima de la asiática. —Qui-

—Calmate... E-estas en celo, por favor cálmate... Yo no quiero esto. —balbuceo sin capacidad de apartar a la peli plata que besa su cuello, buscando prenderla, hacerla ceder ante el calor que la está sofocando y necesita compartir con alguien más. Yuuri logra con mucho esfuerzo llevar una mano hasta el cuello de Viktoria, presionando un lugar muy exacto que hace caer a la Alfa sobre su cuerpo

Sopla uno de sus mechones de cabello, las hormonas que la peli plata está soltando también la incitan, quiere resistirse a dejarla en la bañera con agua fría para que despierte y dejarla hacer lo que quiera. La acomodó en la cama, levantándose de esta a buscar las pastillas que tiene para esto precisamente y dejándolas en la mesa de noche, sentiría si ella se despierta e intenta hacer algo, se las daría apenas pasara esto, por ahora, aprovechar la excusa para dormir abrazada a Viktoria no está mal.

...

— ¿Qué tal estás?

—Tengo mucho calor...

Jadeo, decidieron no ir a la práctica pública por su estado, no querían que nadie se enterara de los temas personales, más que todo porque en los delirios hormonales de Viktoria se escapaban confesiones muy especiales.

—Yuuri... por favor, quiero hacerte mia... déjame tenerte... —alcanzó a tomar el rostro de la nipona entre sus manos, acariciando las mejillas de esta con cariño, sonriendo amorosa. —Hare lo que quieras... Dejare el patinaje, iré a vivir a Japón, lo que quieras, pero por favor permíteme-

—Estas muy alterada aun Viktoria. —bajo las manos de la rusa. —iré a buscar algo de comer, espera un poco. —huyó a la petición de la peli plata, quien la vio con ojos llorosos irse. La pastilla lo único que hace es darle conciencia, alejar la neblina mental que crea el celo de Alfa, al menos solo duraría hasta mañana.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas amarte? —preguntó sin la interrogada ahí, sintiendo que su pecho y alma dolían por el "rechazo" de quién hacia un punto y aparte en su vida.

* * *

—Apestas a Viktoria ¿Qué coño estuvieron haciendo?

—Nada, entro en celo y tenía que cuidarla. —resumió sin mentir lo que había pasado, la rubia entrecerró los ojos con recelo. —No podía permitir que viniera en ese estado, sabes cómo es la prensa con gente como ella.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Aprovechó su celo o no? —su mofa molestó a Yuuri. —Estar contigo debe ser su mayor sueño húmedo y el tu-

—No hicimos nada de eso, si tanto te molesta ve a preguntarle a ella también, no te mentiría. Como _alfa_ no sé escondería el logro de tener a alguien, ahora si me disculpas. —se encaminó a un camerino para acomodar su cabello, que Yuri la estuviera tachando como una especie de _cualquiera_ la enoja, ella no estuvo ahí y de estarlo no molestaría tanto.

 _¿Para qué querría saber siquiera lo que hicieron o dejaron de hacer?_

—Oye. —miró a quién hablo, intentando arreglar su cabello rebelde. — ¿te ayudo?

—Eh... claro...—aceptó un poco extrañada de que se tratara de la canadiense.

—Hace un tiempo Isabella tenía el cabello largo, aprendí a peinarla. —explicó ante la mueca de confusión de Yuuri. —Pero al cortárselo no he podido hacer mucho, se volvió una mala costumbre hacerlo.

—Ya veo.

—Sobre tus hormonas... ¿Las tomas? —Yuuri se tensó. —Hey, estoy curiosa, hueles magnífico y si puedo hacerlo yo también incluso podría complacer más a mi Omega cuando nos casemos. —y ahí, es donde se notaba la parte que a Jena le interesaba, lo único que Yuuri agradezca es que la vanidosa canadiense sea sincera.

—Si las tomo, no te lo recomiendo, enserio... No vale la pena. —sonrió tristemente, Jena concluyó haciendo que la trenza fuese un pequeño moño en la zona posterior de la cabeza. —Gracias.

— _The JJ Style_ funciona para todo preciosa. —aseguro con un guiño

—Yuuri, se acerca tu turno. —aviso Viktoria llegando. — ¿Ya ataste tu...? Si... ya lo hiciste. —entrecerró los ojos, no notaba nada extraño en el ambiente, un mínimo de tranquilidad llegó a su cuerpo.

—Voy. —se levantó de la silla en la que estuvo sentada.

— ¿Lista para ser descoronada? —preguntó Jena saliendo del vestuario, Viktoria apenas se percató de que hablo, arreglando un poco la ropa de Yuuri. —Por fin la verdadera reina tendrá su corona.

—Con todo respeto, si así es ¿Por qué esperas a que me retirara para obtenerlo? —lo dijo por una simple lógica, sin pensar en ofenderla en realidad, un comentario sin interés. Jena se fue con su expresión prepotente y una vena hinchada en su frente. — ¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo?

—No, está bien así. —negó ante el ofrecimiento. — ¿Segura de que no pasa nada?

—Si, el aire acondicionado es una maravilla—asegura sonriendo corazón. —Ahora, a encantar a todos. —pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de la nipona, caminando en dirección a la pista.

Una vez en el hielo se queda pensando, hasta que la música empieza y da inicio a su presentación, desconcentrada hasta niveles impensables. No falla nada a pesar de todo, es como si su cuerpo y su mente están absolutamente desconectados, funcionando uno por su lado.

Pensaba en lo mismo una y otra vez, en las palabras "delirantes" de Viktoria durante su celo, deseando que fueran verdad, que de verdad la estuviera anhelando de esa manera tan apasionada y amorosa como nadie hasta ahora lo ha hecho. Por experiencia propia sabía que la sinceridad va atada a este estado en todo Alfa.

 _Puede simplemente dejarse llevar..._

Frunce el entrecejo, decidiéndose a hacer algo que Viktoria no esperaría como lo es pensar en aquella opción. Hizo -o intentó- hacer un Cuádruple, eso que ni siquiera ha practicado en su vida, _pero es la especialidad de Viktoria._ Se levanta del hielo rápidamente para proseguir con su secuencia de pasos, continuando con la transmisión de sentimientos hacia su entrenadora que la mira ensimismada y contenta hasta las lágrimas por el acto tan bello...

Del cual la reprocharía en un futuro un poco lejano, mira que hacer este tipo de cosas para ella en plena competencia donde peligraba su lugar en al final, viéndolo desde un ángulo más romántico, hacia el acto mucho más bello. Terminó la presentación, con Yuuri señalándola y viéndola mientras jadea.

Si ella hizo algo, también puede sorprenderla. Corre hasta la entrada a la pista, el _Kiss-and-cry_ , Yuuri se precipita a ir esperando alguna felicitación por el programa _casi_ perfecto, una mínima muestra de apreciación por la tontería que hizo, estando cerca se lleva la sorpresa de Viktoria salta y frente a todos... La besa con enorme cariño y sentimiento.

— ¡SANTO CIELO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!

—Espero haberte sorprendido tanto como tú a mí. —sonrió con genuina alegría.

— ¿Enserio? —repitió el gesto con mayor pena.

* * *

—Hace tanto que quería venir, este lugar es tan bonito. —ronroneo la morena en el agua termal, junto a ella Sun-Gil, Yuuri, Viktoria, Yuri... Por motivos que desconoce la tailandesa y la coreana se encuentran ahí, por no nombrar a la rubia rusa.

— ¿No deberían estar entrenándose en sus países para la etapa final? —preguntó con mosqueo, quería un poco de intimidad con Yuuri, atraerla un poco más hacia ella para dar inicio a una fase más formal de lo que tenían, con tanta gente alrededor esto es imposible.

—Celestino/Yakov vino. —respondieron sin más, Sun no dijo nada pues por desgracia, no califico para la final, Yuuri tomó el último lugar por los pelos.

—Que oportunos...—bufo con fastidio.

—Como sea~ Podremos hacer muchas cosas. —festejo la morena. —Y como mañana podemos ir tarde a entrenar pensé q-

— ¿¡Yuuri!?

La asiática se había levantado de golpe, tapando su boca y cogiendo una toalla, huyendo muy literalmente de las aguas termales sin explicación alguna. Su aroma en exceso hizo que la clara suposición de que se trata de su celo llegara a su mente.

Tomando una toalla la persiguió por el camino de agua que dejó por su camino, golpeó la puerta con fuerza, casi con intenciones de derribarla y asustando a Makkachin en el proceso, detuvo sus gritos a pedido de Mari que apareció angustiada.

—De-debes dejarla sola por un rato.

— ¿Por qué? Yo puedo ayudarla a calmarlo si un celo, ella y yo-

—Lo sé, pero _no._ —enfatizó. —Espera unas cuantas horas a que se calme, ahora puede estar un poco... reacia a cualquiera. —conocía el comportamiento de su hermana cuando se ponía "caliente". —yo te avisare cuando este bien.

...

—Pensé que no saldrías de tu cuarto hasta que tu celo parara... Menudas hormonas. —tapó su nariz con una mano, el aroma que Yuuri desprende es muy fuerte y apenas puede seguir tranquila como dato curioso, esto no debería ocurrir con una Alfa sino con una _Omega._

— ¿Dónde está Viktoria? —pregunta en un jadeo, dominada por sus hormonas en lugar de su sentido común o la mayor parte de pudor, la quería, _Ahora._

—Salió hace un rato a comprar algo, ya debe de estar en-

— _Nos conocemos desde muy jóvenes ¿Por qué no solo aceptarlo y ya? No te trataría como menos y lo sabes._

— _Por amor de dios Chris._

Ambas se asomaron por la entrada, Yuuri retrocedió a los pocos segundos y regresó corriendo por donde vino. Viktoria que captó el olor fuerte giro, apartándose de Chris con tal fuerza que este cayó al suelo. Viktoria casi arrolla a Yuri que se encontraba en su camino, la rubia la tomó del brazo, forzándola a detenerse.

— ¿¡que!?

—Ya para de hacerle daño una y otra maldita vez Nikiforov.

— ¡Deja de molestar! —una vez libre corrió hasta la habitación de Yuuri, de un solo y fuerte empujón alcanzó a abrir la puerta. —Yuuri...

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¿Acaso vienes a reírte en mi cara por la idea que me forme? —preguntó inundada en lágrimas, el celo posiblemente hacía que anduviera con la cabeza caliente y no en el mal sentido por desgracia. — ¡Solo vete ya con ese... Ese... HOMBRE Y DÉJAME TRANQUILA!

—Lo encontré de camino, no me interesa para nada, me gustas tú nada más, debes creerme.

— ¿Cómo te voy a creer? No voy a gustarte, no podrías quererme nunca por lo que soy, soy... Patética y ridícula, ¡TU MISMA LO DIJISTE! —grito con pesar y dolor profundo.

—Jamás he dicho eso de ti ¿De dónde sacas esa idea? Tus hormonas deben estarte haciendo cosas raras en la cabeza, ven aquí, te daré unas pastillas para que-

— ¿Para que? ¿Para verme con asco después? Estoy harta de sus miradas, ya no las quiero, no quiero que estés aquí, fuera ¡FUERA!

—De qué mierda estás hablando ahora. Nadie te ve con asco.

—E-exacto... me ven con miedo...—de repente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. —No importa lo que haga... siempre seré... igual de...

—Eres hermosa, la Alfa más bella que he visto en toda mi vida y a la que no reemplazaría por nada.

— ¡NO SOY UNA ALFA VIKTORIA! ¡YA NO LO SOY! —grito con intenciones de romper sus cuerdas bucales. —L-lo recuerdas ¿verdad? Los cambios de casta. —Viktoria quedó fría.

—No me dirás que tu...

— ¿Qué lo hice? Pues si, hace más de un año, en el cual debo tomar hormonas de Omega para no terminar en un maldito hospital y en el que todos me siguen viendo de la misma manera a cuando era una niña...

No puede olvidarlo, es algo que plaga sus pesadillas, de ciento veintisiete millones de habitantes en Japón, solo uno de cada cuatro millones es alfa, la casta menos vista en el territorio nipón. De niña aparte de su pequeño sobrepeso los mismos profesores satanizaban a los alfas como la casta más abusiva de todas, la que viene a ser el estorbo para el mundo pacifico que supuestamente se busca obtener.

Los niños son crueles, sin capacidad de entender que es solo un estereotipo al que no todos se apegan, mucho menos ella. La insultaban, burlaban, empujando, todo bajo la excusa de que al ser más _débiles_ tenían el derecho a atacar antes a quién en ningún momento es agresor. Esto la hacía sentir como algo despreciable, llorando mucho por desear dejar de ser una Alfa, para ser aceptada entre su gente que la rechaza sin parar.

Lo intentó, dejarlo pasar y fingir ser al menos una beta, no funcionó y justo en su periodo más importante, en su pre-pubertad y adolescencia apareció _Viktoria Nikiforov_ , la leyenda del patinaje artístico desde temprana edad y una Alfa. Por experiencia se pensó de una casta en la que todos son feos en un sentido menos literal, pero Viktoria no es así.

Ella era preciosa, perfecta y nadie puede negarlo. Deseó ser como ella, se hizo su única razón de vivir en la sociedad de mierda donde tocó nacer, con apoyo de sus padres y por sobre todo de Mari logró una parte, ser patinadora. El siguiente obstáculo fue, _no sentir suficiente._

Quiere parecer bonita, que la gente no vea una Alfa como tanto se despreció en su infancia, sino como una patinadora con algún mínimo talento, cosa imposible pues el miedo persevero, la voz de mando que salía por sus labios en cualquier segundo y causando que mucha gente se apartara, incluso Phailin la miró con pavor...

Llegaron anuncios sobre los procesos de cambio de casta, al cual entro sin dudar con un solo objetivo, _Quería ser una Omega._ Estaba dispuesta a aceptar el tiempo de celo, incluso el acoso o lo que fuera, todo para alejar las miradas de miedo. De los pocos casos que quisieron este proceso en específico, es la única que permanece viva, pues los otros 20 se suicidaron a causa de las hormonas de Omega, las cuales su hermana y Phailin repudian hasta el hartazgo por miedo a esto precisamente.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No quería tu mirada de asco... la tuya no. —sollozo llevando las manos a su rostro. —No lo podría soportar de ti...

—Hacer una tontería así no me haría quererte menos. —se acercó a ella, abrazándola para consolarla un poco. —si es extraño y considero que te apresuraste demasiado... Tuvieras la casta que tuvieras me hubiera enamorado de ti porque es precisamente de ti, no porque seas una Alfa.

— ¿lo dices enserio?

—Soy incapaz de engañarte, _moya lyubov'_

Esto dio lugar a un beso apresurado, deseoso y apasionado entre las ambas... Alfas de nacimiento por referirnos a ellas de alguna manera, Viktoria la condujo sin problema a la cama, habiendo cerrado la puerta desde que entró. Se deshizo de la ropa que la nipona tenía puesta mientras esta la imitaba, volviendo jirones las prendas y acabando desnudas al poco tiempo.

Cuando cortó el beso bajo, tomando en su boca el seno derecho de Yuuri y chupando de este con moderada fuerza, trayendo gemidos a esta, su otra mano cogió el seno izquierdo, masajeandolo con más suavidad y dando pequeños tirones al pezón ya duro y levantado de color rosa.

Siguió bajando, expulsa hormonas con las cuales quería dejar bien en claro que ahí quién manda es ella a la Alfa/Omega de cuerpo excitado y sumisa ante lo que quisiera hacer. Dejo pequeños besos en toda la zona del abdomen, blanda por la panza que nunca desaparecería por temas obvios. Se fijó por primera vez en al casi imperceptible cicatriz en el vientre, a la vez que la abría de piernas, Yuuri es lampiña a un extremo ridículo...

—Eres tan bonita...—jadeo excitada, con parte de su órgano sexual ya fuera, el aroma entremezclado entre alfa y Omega la hace descontrolarse un poco, bajando la cara hasta la feminidad e Yuuri y comenzando a hacer un pequeño sexo oral.

—VIK-VIKTORIA. —gime avergonzada, apretando una almohada que cubre su rostro avergonzado. Chupo un poco el clítoris, suponiendo que ahí tendría mayor placer, y metiendo un dedo en la húmeda cavidad, abriendo paso a su sexo ansioso.

Unos minutos después se alzó, quedando entre las piernas de Yuuri e introduciendo su virilidad en la entrada de la chica que gime contra la almohada algo adolorida a pesar de lo dispuesta que se encuentra. Viktoria tira a un lado la almohada, abrazando a su pareja con fuerza y juntando su pecho con el de ella, creando roce y contacto para hacerla gozar más de su acto carnal lleno de sentimientos.

—Viktoria~ —su expresión aparte de sensual la toma como una muy adorable, su rostro se enrojece y empuja con más fuerza contra ella, por primera vez desesperada por terminar y dejar toda su semilla dentro, que todos se enteraran de que Yuuri es _suya_ y de nadie más.

—Yuuri... _YA lyublyu tebya, Yuuri._ —gime con voz más gruesa que la japonesa, ignorando del cuidado que debería tener dado lo delicado que es esa zona de su cuerpo, por presión entre ambos cuerpos.

Terminó pronto, dejando todo el líquido seminal en la vagina de la Alfa/Omega, que jadea aun excitada. Viktoria baja la mirada, notando algo pequeño sobresaliendo entre su unión, lo roza con una mano, no le hizo falta mucha explicación para saber qué se trata del apéndice sexual que Yuuri tuvo siendo Alfa.

Lo acaricia rápido, buscando que culmine mientras se está su nudo hecho en el interior de la contraria. —Tócame... ¿Sí? Quiero que me toques...—pide en tono un poco más pasivo, Yuuri con labios temblorosos se alza un poco, dando suaves y tiernos besos en los senos de la peli plata, mientras sus manos se van a la cintura y zona trasera, dando un apretón a los glúteos de Viktoria que gime con tono grave.

El nudo se deshincho, antes de darse cuenta Viktoria acabo acostada en la cama con Yuuri encima, moviéndose por su cuenta en busca de más posibilidad a un embarazo. Con esfuerzo se sentó, Yuuri paso sus brazos por encima de los hombros de la Alfa mientras esta pasa sus manos por la cintura de su pareja, de su compañera eterna.

Ahora valía poco si se trata de una Omega, una alfa... Lo que importa es que estaría con ella por siempre, disfrutando de esta pasión que cual pequeña chispa en un bosque quedaría como monumental incendio.

— _Aishiteru Viktoria..._ —ronroneo con dulce voz junto a amorosa expresión que Viktoria jamás imaginó tener entre sus brazos. Llevó su rostro hasta la clavícula de Yuuri, dando un fuerte mordisco en la zona, aun si no funcionaba... Todos los que vieran esa mordida sabrían que se trata de su pareja y quien la dañe pagará las consecuencias.

* * *

—El vuelo te sentó fatal.

—recordárselo no hará que mejore. —bufo la rubia al obvio comentario de la tailandesa, las cuatro mujeres en el baño escuchando a Yuuri vomitar.

— ¿Segura que fue el vuelo? —pregunta Viktoria palmeando la espalda de la nipona.

—Me tome las hormonas hace tres horas... debe ser el vuelo. —jadea pálida cual muerto.

— ¿Qué dijimos sobre las hormonas?

—Debo tomarlas, si no lo hago sabes que pasara. —expreso con cierta incomodidad limpiándose la boca con una toalla húmeda

Viktoria rodó los ojos, al explicación de la cirugía fue un lío, tampoco la quiere recordar y lo único que saca en claro de todo eso es que Yuuri tiene por obligación tomar esas hormonas, porque si no, su cuerpo dejaría de hacer sus propias hormonas de Omega y al hacer las de alfa acabará con un bulto en frente, el pene que ya no está interno obviamente.

El problema es que el desorden formado a base de tantas hormonas acabaría volviendo a todos locos, los cambios de humor son apenas llevables.

—Mientras no te de en plena competencia todo bien, quiero ganar limpiamente. —aseguró Yuri, que apenas puso un pie fuera del baño choco con alguien. — ¿Qué acaso no ves que estaba saliendo pedazo de...? —su rostro se hizo rojo y el despliegue de hormonas fue demasiado evidente.

— ¡Beka~! No sabía que llegabas al mismo tiempo que nosotros. —celebro Phailin sonriente, la mujer no dijo nada, viendo fijamente a Yuri que tampoco apartaba la vista. —Eh... ¿Beka?

—Con permiso. —las paso de largo, Viktoria se aguantó al risa de lo ocurrido.

...

—Calmate, tuviste buena puntuación... No llores Yuuri, aun no has perdido. —intento calmarla, como si ya no le bastara a la japonesa ser la última en entrar, ahora tenía una puntuación tan jodidamente baja.

—Ya no tengo oportunidad de obtener Oro, ni siquiera plata... Te retiraste por culpa mia y no lo valgo. —sollozo con las manos en su rostro, ocultando su rostro lloroso, Viktoria vio con ira a los periodista que fotografían al escena, alejándolos fácilmente.

—Oh vamos Yuuri... Tienes hasta mejor puntuación que yo, estoy segura de que lo lograras. —sonrió con amor fraternal a la japonesa de baja confianza y problemas hormonales.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, estas de cuarta ahora, Jena lo arruino. —no lo dijo con mal tono, de hecho sono curiosa por la información de la tabla de posiciones. —Por debajo de mi, Beka y Mila...

— ¿Ya ves? Aun tienes una gran oportunidad, yo creo firmemente que lo lograras, demostrar lo bella que eres. —dio un pequeño beso a la boca de Yuuri, la cual no respondió absolutamente nada.

* * *

—España es un lugar muy bonito ¿a que sí?

—Lo es.

—Yuuri, salimos para que te relajes, no para que sigas deprimida, sonríeme un poco... ¡Así! —festejo sonriendo de la misma manera. —Ahora, hay una iglesia preciosa muy cerca, ir a verla no está de más.

Sonrió zorrunamente, apretando la pequeña caja que tiene guardada en su bolsillo. No hace falta esperar más para ofrecerle una unión completa y formal, que sea ya más público e intimo para ambas. No tenía duda de que Yuuri aceptaría, está lo suficientemente segura de su afirmativa al respecto.

— ¿No podemos comprar algo de comer antes?

—Lo que me pidas. —acepto tomando su mano y caminando así. —Después de la temporada pensaba- ¡YUURI! —la japonesa se había desplomado al suelo, desmayada y apenas se evitó el golpe contra el suelo. La gente de su alrededor igual de alarmada llamó a una ambulancia, apiadandose de buena manera por la angustia que tenía la peli plata.

La ambulancia no tardo, siendo llevadas al hospital, donde Viktoria llamo a casi todos los contactos de Yuuri, incluso los que no estaban en España o nada tienen que ver. Phailin llego a la misma vez que Beka y Yuri, a saber por que estas dos estaban juntas, Minako, Mari y Jena junto a su prometida también están presentes.

Las horas pasan y lo que parecía un simple desmayo se siente como algo mucho peor por las nulas noticias que son dadas, estaban todo de los nervios por la actitud errática de la rusa, que bien justificada esta.

— ¿Parientes de Yuuri Katsuki? —un médico, el cual seguramente mandaron por su ingles llegó. Se levantaron de su asientos acercándose. —Ya está despierta y bien, por suerte no es nada grave.

—Pe-pero como que no es nada grave si se desmayó a mitad de la calle. —exclama Viktoria al borde un infarto, el doctor los invita a seguirlos hasta donde Yuuri se encuentra, acostada en una camilla dentro de una habitación.

—Quisiera que estén todos para esto, más aun las implicadas, asumo que eres su pareja. —Viktoria asintió, el hombre suspiro. —Enhorabuena. —entrego un par de papeles, Viktoria los leyó, destacando una palabra del documento en español.

 _Embarazo._

—Yuuri esta.. ¿embarazada? —la cara de asombro de ella no tuvo comparación.

— ¿¡Como que embazada!? —quisquillan Yuri, Jena y Phailin, pues Mari acabo en el mueble de la habitación con una mano en el pecho.

—Tres semanas y cuatro días, felicidades, no conozco de ningún caso en el que un Alfa con cambio de casta haya conseguido, un milagro más allá del simple cambio.

—Embarazo... Ah...—Viktoria, al igual que Yuuri, aparentemente estaban al borde del desmayo.

...

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? Te desmayaste de solo caminar, mañana si patinas-

—Debo terminar la temporada.

—Estas... esperando un hijo de las dos, que pasa si mañana caes y algo malo pasa, recuerda lo que nos dijo, es más riesgoso que un embarazo en un Omega hombre. —su preocupación dejo de lado por completo la competencia.

—Quiero patinar, terminar lo que empezamos aun si no logro ganar nada... Me retirare.

— ¿Ah?

—Pensaba decírtelo después... Me retiraré para tu vuelvas al patinaje.

—No mezclemos tantas cosas por favor.

—Entonces, resumamos. Patinare mañana, me retiro, tenemos a _nuestro_ bebe y tu sigues tu carrera sin problemas.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? —La idea de cortarle las alas al sueño de Yuuri la preocupa. —Tu amas patinar...

—Igual que tú y por eso quiero que regreses aun si es a base de mi retiro, por favor Viktoria... Apóyame en lo que quiero decidir, dar mi última gran presentación. —tomo la mano de Viktoria, apretándola con cariño en busca de su apoyo. La rusa baja la mirada.

* * *

—Estas... Loca... ¡TIENES UNA MINI VIKTORIA AHÍ DENTRO! ¿¡QUE MIERDA HACES AQUÍ!? —lo peor de todo, es que no puede zarandearla, ahora Yuuri posee el estatus de _intocable._

—Terminar lo que empecé.

— ¿sabes que corres riesgo de aborto ahí? Con todo respeto, que falta de cuidado. —bufo Beka con notable mal humor al respecto.

—No pasara nada malo y... Quiero retirarme buenamente. —sonrió tristemente a Yuri, la cual mira con horror lo dicho. —Ya es mi turno...

— ¡ESPERA! —Yuuri no hace caso, camina hasta la pista donde Viktoria la espera.

— ¿Lista? —Yuuri asiente, sonriendo a la peli plata que la abraza. —Suerte...

Tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza y todas trataban de lo mismo, su vida desde que Viktoria llego, la culpa que la lleno al darse cuenta de que ella abandonó el patinaje por entrenarla, lo feliz que es a su lado, lo sincero que es el cariño que se tienen a pesar de las circunstancias y pensamientos de ella con respecto a su cambio.

La vista se le nubla por momento, mantiene los ojos cerrados por un largo rato, conoce la pista, su tamaño, no chocara con nada y así la niebla no la molestaría. Patina su amor, patina sus deseos más íntimos de proseguir con Viktoria, tener una vida larga y prospera a su lado con lo que ahora está en su vientre.

Enseñarle a patinar, llevarla a conocer a sus abuelos, mimarla y consentirla, apoyarla en sus momentos buenos y malos, ayudar con las inquietudes que pueda tener por su casta. Tanto que vivir, tanto que hacer... Podría retirarse tranquila con un futuro tan brillante en frente suyo.

Ni siquiera se percató de cuando acabo su presentación, con lágrimas y aplausos del público anonadado por su sentida demostración.

La competencia sigue, Beka en cuarto lugar, Mila en tercer lugar y Yuri, como guinda del pastel acabo en segundo lugar, y a pesar de eso se ve feliz por verla recibir su primera medalla de oro, puesta por Viktoria quién pidió el permiso para hacerlo.

—Yo... antes de que algo más pase. —se arrodillo, sacando de su bolsillo la caja en terciopelo. — ¿te casarías conmigo? —Yuuri llevo las manos temblorosas a su rostro, incapaz de sostener el ramo que cayó al hielo, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras el público festeja.

Visto de esta forma, valió absolutamente la pena.

* * *

—Que cosita tan linda, a ver sonríe, que linda~ sigue sigue, mamá quiere una foto de esas encías rosadas...

—Viktoria deja de tomar tantas fotos, a este paso nos llenaremos de álbumes. —cargo a la pequeña de cabello plata, apartándola de su esposa que con cámara en mano hace un puchero.

—Necesito fotos para animarme durante mis viajes, sin ustedes no vivo... ¡Sonríe así! Esta será mi fondo de celular. —Yuuri rio por la vergüenza, quedando medio ciega por el flash de la cámara.

—Estas tan loca...

—Porque te amo demasiado. —beso la mejilla de Yuuri, la pequeña Kira ríe adorablemente, recibiendo un beso de igual manera. —Mi madre dijo que vendrá en unos días.

—Oh... ¿Y tu padre también? —no oculto su incomodidad, la madre de Viktor era un poco más flexible pero el padre... vamos que casi la mata cuando se enteró de que esperaba una criatura de su hija, por no decir que a ella también casi la mata.

—No, él no, tampoco quiero se acerque, un Alfa de su calaña rabioso es capaz de hacerles daño y eso no lo permitiré. Mi madre quiere pasa unos días viendo a esta pequeña cachetona.

—Perfecto, quizás la enseñe a hacer Katsudon, se veía muy curiosa sobre eso. —Viktoria se sentó en el sofá junto a ellas, Makkachin lamia la mano de Kira, era un alivio que el perro se llevase tan bien con la bebe.

—Eso me hace pensar... ¿Te imaginas que hubiera hecho caso? Estaría casada con Chris, que horror. —carcajeo. —Esto para él debe ser el más grande error de mi vida.

—Que lamentable.

—Para nada, él lo podrá ver así pero para mí, jamás serás un error... menos con esta bebe tan bella, sonríe a mamá.

Viktoria es del tipo de madres empalagosas. Yuuri se recuesta un poco más en el mueble, sonriendo contenta de la familia que tiene y quién sabe... Podría hablar con Viktoria dentro de un rato de un pequeño secreto que Makkachin y su hija de 7 meses sabían. Esperaba una buena reacción o su alfa acabaría durmiendo en el mueble por un buen rato.

— ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Te amo, simplemente te amo. —resumió, si, se lo diría por la noche, cuando Kira durmiera.

Sencillamente... Su vida es bella, no hay otra manera de decirlo y con otro bebe en camino lo será aún más.


End file.
